Musim Semi
by Cinerraria
Summary: Rasanya, antara kolam renang dan ruang musik, jadi tak berjarak lagi. [ Austria x Hungary ]


**Musim Semi**

AusHun - Gakuen!AU - Romance Friendship - Human Name

.

Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge Paket Spesial

Hetalia: Axis Powers milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

[ di- _publish_ di ao3 juga dengan judul sama ]

.

* * *

Jika berbicara tentang animo, maka minat Elizaveta hanya berkisar antara tumpukan buku pelajaran, ditambah rumus-rumus serta kalkulus yang terpampang di papan tulis. Atau hobi renangnya yang sekaligus dijadikan batu loncatan guna meraih piala kejuaraan, untuk sekolah yang (menurut dokumen klub jurnalis yang Eliza initp) dipenuhi makhluk eksentrik.

Kerap kali Eliza menolehkan kepala, saat suara sekumpulan gadis di ujung koridor sayup-sayup terdengar sampai telinganya, tengah menggosip seberapa banyak nama siswa yang tertangkap paparazzi dalam keadaan menjurus pada 'hubungan terlarang.' Alih-alih memperingatkan mereka, sebab itu sama saja mengakui tindak asusila yang lebih besar dosanya, Eliza justru mendekat dan turut bertukar _kesenangan_ dengan sesama teman-teman _fujoshi_ -nya.

Hingga Eliza mengira orientasi seksualnya turut abnormal dan ia tak memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada lelaki. Lagi pula, urusan percintaan itu serumit benang kusut, menurutnya.

Hanya sampai suatu sore dengan langit biru jernih, saat Eliza selesai latihan renang─yang mengasyikkan juga menguras banyak tenaga. Sekolah sudah kosong, tetapi denting-denting piano yang menggema di penjuru gedung itu mengusik perhatiannya.

Eliza tak menyadari langkah-langkahnya dibawa menuju ambang sebuah pintu. Dan ia melihat sosok pemuda seusianya dalam ruangan berjendela besar, tampak teduh di hadapan grand piano, seraya menutup rapat kelopak mata dengan jemari yang lincah menekan tuts-tuts piano.

Angin bertiup memainkan tirai jendela. Eliza dibuat terkesima. Ia melihat ilusi sepasang sayap putih mengembang di balik punggung sang pemuda, bak malaikat jatuh di hadapannya.

Saat mata violet itu terbuka dan tatapan mereka bertemu, Eliza merasakan waktu seolah berhenti berdetak, dan entah dari mana arahnya, kelopak-kelopak sakura sontak berhamburan.

Pemuda itu mendongak, tersenyum simpul. Mendadak, Eliza seolah tersengat listrik yang membuat otaknya berhenti berfungsi, ia pun kehabisan ide tentang apa yang semestinya dilakukan selain membalas dengan senyuman termanisnya.

* * *

Dalam kolam renang ini, Eliza betah membenamkan diri lama-lama. Bau kolorin menyengat, dan hawa menusuk sisa-sisa musim dingin menyatu dengan air, tetapi Eliza justru merasakan hangat. Ia tak kuasa (dan tidak ingin) menahan memorinya dari memutar kembali kejadian senja itu; pertemuan pertamanya dengan siswa pianis tampan.

Semenjak itu, Eliza jadi memangkas jam istirahat sekolah yang semula dihabiskan bersama genk _fujoshi_ -nya menjadi penuh di ruang klub musik.

"Klub ini sepi, karena anggotanya lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di luar, ruangan klub adalah yang ternyaman di sekolah," kilahnya saat Roderich bertanya mengapa ia suka datang ke sana.

Eliza berpikir bahwa jawabannya terlihat dibuat-buat. Ia mengira Roderich tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

"Bukan tidak suka," jawab Roderich seraya sibuk menyusun partitur di depannya, "aku jadi merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan tamu, jika kau terus menerus ke sini sementara piano lebih menarik mataku."

"Tidak masalah," ujar Eliza sembari tertawa pelan, "aku ke sini memang untuk melihat dari dekat bagaimana piano itu dimainkan."

Eliza berputar ke sisi kursi Roderich yang sudah siap hendak menekan tuts pertama, menyodorkan kotak bekalnya.

Dahi Roderich berkerut menyiratkan tanya, dan Eliza merespon dengan mengangkat Kasutera dalam tusukan garpu, "tidak adil kalau aku makan sendiri."

Mata Roderich membola melihat gelagat Eliza, dengan jarak mereka yang sangat berdekatan, mengira Eliza akan menyuapkan langsung.

Tetapi hanya ada tangan yang dijulurkan, menggenggam garpu Kasutera di depan wajahnya. Dengan sedikit gugup, Roderich meraih dan melahap kudapan manis itu.

Melihatnya, Eliza tersenyum simpul. Ada rona merah memulas pipi Roderich, membuatnya tampak menggemaskan. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengungkapkan pemikirannya. Mungkin saja siasat ini berhasil sesuai dugaannya.

oOo

Eliza jadi mengingat-ingat itu lagi, sementara melodi Raindrop mengalun mengiringi pertarungan renangnya.

Di tepi kolam, Eliza tengah mengambil posisi renang gaya punggung. Mengikuti bunyi peluit yang menginstruksi, ia lantas menceburkan diri, mengayunkan kedua tangan penuh tenaga secara bergantian di sisi kepala.

Dentingan piano dari ruang musik yang terpisah jarak seluas lapangan bola itu terdengar gemanya, nyaring dan menenangkan, menembus bunyi kecipak air dan mengalahkan keramaian arena kolam renang. Dengan penuh semangat, Eliza berenang selincah ikan. Wajah cantiknya basah oleh guyuran air, tetapi cerah oleh rekahan senyum.

Rasanya, antara kolam renang dan ruang musik, jadi tak berjarak lagi.

* * *

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?" Eliza menyeletuk.

Dari tadi, Eliza menahan diri untuk bertanya. Tidak biasanya Roderich keluar dari ruang _keramat_ itu dengan wajah murung.

Setiap sore, kedai mungil di persimpangan jalan menuju sekolah ini menjadi tempat singgah mereka.

" _Sebagai kompensasi,"_ kata Eliza pada Roderich sewaktu bertanya mengapa ia diajak ke sini, _"karena sudah memenuhi permintaanku."_

Tentu yang Eliza maksud adalah _request_ lagu, dimana secara berkala, ia meminta Roderich untuk memainkan sonata dari komposer-komposer pilihannya. Tidak setiap hari, hanya ketika Roderich kosong dari jadwal latihan bersama. Dan meskipun Roderich mengabulkan tanpa mengharapkan imbalan, Eliza tetap bersikeras men- _traktir_ nya dengan sepiring makanan.

"Hanya masalah kecil," jawab Roderich usai menelan kunyahan sup miso, "tidak usah dirisaukan."

Tampaknya ia enggan berterus terang, maka Eliza memutar otak untuk mencari-cari praduga.

"Kutebak, ini tentang pentas kalian nanti?"

Eliza usai menandaskan es limun. Ia memandang gelas bening yang mengembun, lalu bergantian menatap mata violet di hadapan.

Roderich merasa tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi. Dari tatapannya, Eliza berambisi menelisik lebih jauh ke dalam dirinya.

"Seperti dugaanmu." Roderich memutuskan untuk bicara, "mereka susah dibuat disiplin. Inilah yang membuatku lebih senang bermain secara individu."

Eliza menaikkan alis. Meskipun Roderich tidak menyebutkan nama, ia sudah menduga siapa biang keroknya, yang kemudian menyebarkan virus ini pada anggota lainnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakuakan," timpal Eliza bersemangat, setelah Roderich memaparkan panjang lebar pokok permasalahan klubnya.

Melihat langsung seringai timpang Eliza, Roderich tertegun, "kau sudah tahu pasti siapa dalangnya?"

"Karena hampir setiap hari hadir di sana, aku jadi hafal sudut-sudut ruang musik beserta kelakuan penghuninya."

Eliza melanjutkan dengan antusias, bahwa ia akan membereskan si biang masalah itu secepatnya. Sekali lagi, Roderich merasa rikuh, berkata bahwa ia seharusnya menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri, dan bukannya melemparkan pada Eliza. Ia jadi menyesal telah berpikir hendak membubarkan saja ekshibisi mereka.

"Jangan lakukan itu," Eliza melanjutkan, bahwa meskipun baginya membekuk si biang keladi itu semudah mematahkan gagang penggorengan, Roderich tetap harus fokus pada bagiannya, "dan jangan biarkan dirimu termakan oleh rasa skeptis seperti itu, Roddy."

Perbincangan mereka kemudian mengenai bocoran pertunjukan Roderich. Ia akan memimpin orkes dengan simfoni Eroica. Dalam rangka memotivasi, Eliza percaya bahwa itu pasti akan menjadi orkestra yang spektakuler.

Sebagaimana konversasi mereka yang sudah-sudah. Eliza tak luput memerhatikan gerak-gerik Roderich; bagaimana ia mengangkat sendok dan garpu secara elegan ala bangsawan, juga saat mengunyah dan menelan makanan pun, Roderich membuat tatapan Eliza terus-menerus terpaku padanya.

Diperhatikan begitu, Roderich balas menatap balik Eliza. Bukannya jadi gugup karena tertangkap basah sedang mengintai, Eliza justru tertawa seraya berterus terang, bahwa perilaku flamboyan Roderich itu imut tiada dua.

Roderich balas me _ngatai_ Eliza sebagai gadis yang eksentrik, seperti hobinya memasangkan beberapa kawan-kawan lelaki mereka dengan sesamanya─Roderich tahu karena Eliza sendiri yang bercerita.

Eliza membela diri, bahwa itu adalah hobi yang merangkap kreativitas tanpa batas.

Ketika Eliza mengerling jail seraya membuka tas hendak mengeluarkan sebuah 'komik', Roderich mengernyit risau, melemparkan tatapan tersirat ancaman, _"demi partitur gubahan Mozart, jangan perlihatkan benda itu di sini, Eliza,"_ seraya memutar bola mata kanan kiri. Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk Eliza pamerkan 'sisi lain' dirinya.

Hingga petang merambah dan mereka menyadari bahwa waktu melintas secepat kilat. Eliza lagi-lagi terlibat konfrontasi kecil. Roderich memaksa mengambil kembali uang bayarannya. Ternyata, ia juga punya gengsi sebagai pria sejati.

"Bukankah waktu itu kita sepakat bayar sendiri-sendiri, Eliza?"

"Tapi, aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk membuat sakumu jadi kempis, Roddy..."

Kalau Eliza sudah keras kepala, susah membuatnya berubah pikiran. Jadi, Roderich akhirnya menyelipkan kembali uangnya. Sebab itulah ia terkadang ingin menolak permintaan Eliza terkait piano itu, tapi juga tidak kuasa.

Maka Roderich mencari jalan keluar sendiri. Uang yang seharusnya ia keluarkan di kedai makan dengan Eliza akan ia kumpulkan, kemudian ia belikan hadiah-hadiah yang akan diberikan pada Eliza nanti. Tentu, Roderich menyimpan rencana ini diam-diam.

* * *

Persimpangan jalan yang ramai menjadi tempat perpisahan. Eliza menghadap Roderich yang terlihat hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

Eliza tidak menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, sebenarnya. Ketika ia merasa akan ada yang menyingkir dari sisinya sejenak, lalu berharap malam cepatlah berlalu untuk diganti dengan esok yang sama indah─sejak kapan Eliza berjiwa puitis begini─bahkan lebih dari hari ini, bersama sosok yang tiba-tiba seperti merebut suatu sudut di hatinya.

Yang Eliza sukai adalah cara Roderich menatapnya. Tepat di mata.

Itu bukan jenis tatapan merendahkan penuh intimidasi, sebagaimana pria kebanyakan yang dengan harga diri selangit mereka, menyatakan bahwa kaum Hawa hanyalah alat eksploitasi mereka.

Atau tatapan mesum remaja puber (rekan-rekan sekolahnya kebanyakan), saat melihat dirinya dalam balutan baju renang, seperti ingin menelanjangi Eliza hingga ke dalam-dalam.

Tetapi, tatapan Roderich sungguh lembut dan meneduhkan. Mata violet itu seperti kolam anggur yang tenang dan menghanyutkan. Eliza jadi iri pada partitur musik yang setiap hari puas memperoleh atensi penuhnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Eliza," akhirnya Roderich berucap, singkat sebagaimana biasa, disertai senyum simpul yang melenakan.

Eliza menahan debaran jantungnya, kahwatir jika Roderich tahu, maka segalanya akan berjalan lebih cepat dan proses tarik ulur ini tidak bisa ia nikmati lagi.

Eliza lantas membalas dengan suara keras-keras, (ia bukan tipe gadis yang gampang tersipu malu, kikuk di hadapan sang pujaan), yang beberapa bagaikan nasehat _istri_ yang akan ditinggal _suami,_ seperti: "jangan lupa mandi dengan air hangat, dan jangan suka begadang sampai larut malam."

Sosok Roderich lenyap dari jangkauan mata, menyisakan Eliza yang terpaku dengan wajah bersinar.

Saat itulah Eliza mencanangkan gagasan, bahwa mulai kini, ia tak lagi peduli dengan kawan-kawan lelakinya dan tindak amoral mereka. 'Tugas'nya sekarang ialah menjaga Roderich, tentu saja, dari siapapun yang berani mendekati pemuda itu, ataupun menyandingkannya dengan selain dirinya.

* * *

Notes:

Salam kenal, ini karya saya yang pertama di fandom Hetalia. Semoga suka!


End file.
